A New Enemy?!? Scacco Matto Appears
Today was nothing but a normal day in the Soul Society. Children were playing and adults were working. Shinigami were walking throughout the Gotei 13 Grounds. Standing atop a tall building, a a tall man witth black hair and glasses was glancing through the streets. He turned at the sound of footsteps. "Nendo-sama you're daily Reports are here" called the voice. He saw a young girl with long black hair. She was wearing a Shinigami uniform and was carrying a stack of papers. "Jeez, I thought nobody will find me up here" said Nendo. "To bad Captain, here" she said handing him the stack. "Aiiro-chan, take the rest of the day off. You work as if you were a Lieutenant" he said placing the stack on a table next to him. "Did you forget Captain Nendo...." she said turning back towards the door. "My goals to be the Captain of your division after you step down" she said rythmically. "Thats a true and bold dream young Aiiro" he said. She departed down the stairs and Nendo turned back around. He scoped out the area and sighed. "It was a beautiful day" he said. Suddenly a burst of wind picked up the stack of papers causing them to scatter into the air. "Awwww" he said in a childish tone. Meanwhile in the distance, a a young man with messy blonde hair in a suit was sitting atop the wall. Laying dead on the floor was a Shinigami guard. He pressed his ear to a small headset and spoke. "I have infiltrated the enemy area" he said. "Good" said a crackling and eerie voice. In the construct of the Gotei, Captain Gen'yū Abiru was working in his office. A small insect landed on his shoulder. He smiled as it feedback information. Gen'yu smiled and spoke softly. "Sounds like fun" he said as he got up. He lifted his coat from the back of his seat and threw it on as he left. His eyes glistened like a sword through his spectacles. The blonde haired man was secretly moving through Soul Society, using his whip to move through the housetops. Suddenly a thick rain of bullets hailed at the man. He jumped back and spread his legs, keeping a firm plant. He raised his whip and smiled. Infront of him, standing in the air was Gen'yu wielding a large silver Mini-gun. "Why hello there" he said dropping the heavy gun and smiling. As the two stood across from each other, Tresca smiled and began to speak. "Hello my Friend! My name is Tresca Soleri what might yours be" he said. Gen'yu, without Tresca's notice swiftly jabbed him with full force. He rubbed his fist and said Kanjoudakai. Tresca lifted up his head. "Geez, time for me to get serious" he said tossing away his black over coat. He lifted up his whip and smiled. As there battle was about to unfold, an unknown target was approaching Aiiro wielding a japanese sai. Forward